Software that is executed in a cloud landscape may include many different software applications within the landscape which are developed by different organizations. Since each software application may be developed by a different organization, the documentation associated with each software application is also delivered by those different organizations.
Each of the different organizations delivers help content for its software application, but the help application that publishes the help content so that it is visible to a user may belong to a single organization. Because of this, each organization may not have control over the delivery of the help content related to their particular software application since the organization that controls the publication of the help content may not know when to update the help content. Because of this, a software application and its related help content may be out of sync.